


[Podfic of] Of Wolves and Tea

by exmanhater



Category: Being Human, Being Human (UK)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nina leaves the house to deal with being a werewolf, Annie decides to go with her to keep an eye on her. Gainful employment, a suspected case of rabies, and what might turn out to be a double date ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Of Wolves and Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Wolves and Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/206895) by [Netgirl_y2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/Of%20Wolves%20and%20Tea.mp3) (9.99 MB) ||| [M4B](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/Of%20Wolves%20and%20Tea.m4b) (10.45 MB)

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 20:36

 **Streaming** :  



End file.
